Pokemon Soul Silver - New Adventures
by SuperUltraMegaMiko
Summary: Based on the Gameplay in my Soul Silver game. Contains slight potty mouth but nothing that isn't allowed on TV. It's going to be a fun adventure full of Laughs and breaks of the fourth wall. And maybe our main heroine Crystal is more than she thinks she is? Probably not. And will she ever find out who her father is? Also, probably not. But stopping team Rocket is TOTALLY do-able!
1. Prolouge

**Prologue**  
Before I start the third SS adventure, I transfer my buddies from the second adventure to the safety of my White 2 game. I also transfer a few dummy pokemon that came from emerald. I also transferred my lugia because I'm cheap. Now it is time to start the OFFICIAL adventure and post it here as I make my way through the game, so it's history will be remembered... Wait, this is breaking the fourth wall isn't it?

Hi! I'm Crystal! I'm the trainer you're going to be following around in this story! It will be hard to tell who is talking at times because of all the fourth wall breaks. I hope you don't get confused while reading!


	2. The NEW New beginning

**Chapter 1 - The NEW new beginning**  
I finished my homework and brushed my teeth, my bigger front tooth feels a bit tingly still tho. Anyway, I put my Soul silver into my Blue 3DSXL, and start the game up (after dimming the screen of course). I start it and... Now to delete my file, I press Up, Up, Down, Down, Left, Right, Left, Right, B, A, Start, but that doesn't seem to do anything. GAMEFAQ'S TO THE RESCUE! It says to press Up, Select and B, and then it flashes to a blue screen! NOOO! STOP REMINDING ME ABOUT THE BLUE SCREEN OF DEATH! It doesn't help that I'm in a dark room ready for bed. Well, it is successfully deleted and I start up my game!

Prof oak then greets me (No idea why it isn't Prof Elm) and then asks if I am a boy or girl. I just say to him that I am a girl to prove to him that I am a girl (makes sense right?). I name myself Crystal because that's my name. Prof then shrinks me to the size of a pea and I am in my room! ... With a wii... And My TV doesn't seem to work. And where is my damn dad? Well, mum greets me and she says I am finally awake... Do you really care anymore? It's 10pm, I bet you would say this at 2 in the morning too. Well, she tells me my friend Ethan (The hot guy with the backwards cap and big pants) was playing hide and seek with his Marill around here, she also said that our neighbour Prof Elm wants me to do a task for him. Mum then gives me a bag, a Trainer card (even though I'm not a trainer yet), A journal for saving the game and a screwdriver that she apparently named options... No idea what it does. But I tap options and change the text speed to fast and the box boarders to pretty silver sparkles using it! I walk outside and the stupid marill tries to hide between my legs. Good thing Ethan saved me by calling his Marill back! Now, to Prof Elm! But wait... Who is this redheaded child who looks like Roark? I try talking to him, but he punches me and sends me flying! RUDE! Well, I walk into the Lab, and the professor wants me to choose a pokemon to walk with and train and he also wants to use me as a research slave for some reason... And he gets an e-mail about an egg waiting to be picked up... Now I'm also a delivery girl... Great.  
I save in front of the three poke balls, because I'm saving the pokemon picking for the next chapter!


	3. I CHOOSE YOU!

**Chapter 2 - I choose YOU!**  
So, I load up from my previous save which was almost 20 hours ago! Wonder what Prof Elm thought of my character... Standing motionless in his lab for hours... Well, anyway, I walk up to the three balls in front of me... The one in front containing Chickorita, the one to the left containing Totodile and The one on the right containing Cyndaquil... Well, I hate Totidiles freaky eyes, that knocks him out, I think cyndaquil is cute but looses his cuteness and speed when he fully evolves so... Chickorita it is! I receive the cute lil green... Thing and decide to Nickname it and WOW! It's a girl! Only 12.75% of all starters are girls! This thing will tank whitney like a champ!

I nickname her Petal since she grows petals around her neck as she evolves. And a pokemon thing appears in my menu too! Then Elm tells me I can use it for protection on my way to Mr. Pokemon's house... Wonder how he got his last name... He also says things about healing and where the house is. I try to leave and get stopped by Elm's aid! He gives me potions! Yay! Wonder what they taste like... Once I leave the building, Ethan and his over-hyper Marill greet me and Ethan comments on how cute my pokemon is! And he also says about it becoming friendly with me as I walk with it. And he tells me to show it to my maaaam. Oh, that Ginge- I mean redheaded boy is still creeping through the window, and he is still rude. Well, I talk to Petal for a bit, and she won't respond to her own name... Poor thing. But she will get used to it probably... I hope she wasn't lonely cramped up in that ball for who knows how long?!

Well, I show Petal to my maaaam and she says that Petal is cute and says that Elm must of given her to me... DUH! Well, I tell her that I am now Elm's slave then she gives me my Pokegear... A phone thing... I hate phones so I'm not very fond of it, I should of left it's broken ass in my drawer. Well, I'm about to head out and Elm comes out to yell at me! YAY! But he gives me his number... No way Am i calling anyone... YOU call ME, GOT IT? He then walks back to his lab. NOW TIS BE TIME FOR ADVENTURE!


	4. The art of Defence EV training

**Chapter 3 - The art of Defence EV training**  
I decided that I want my Chickorita to be defensive. So I train her using Geodude's and Kakuna's. Even though the EV training guide doesn't mention Medapod's and Kakuna's, which they should since they are low levelled 2 DEF EV giving pokemon. And because she is somewhat vein, she may have high Sp. Def IV's... Well, I spend my time looking for geodude's but give up and walk to cherrygrove 'city' ... Yup, sure looks like a city to me... All 100 meters of it. All of a sudden- OLD MAN! AHHH! He tells me to follow him for a tour. Which I am forced to do, and man is he fast! Well, he shows me the shops n suff and gives me his shoes.. Old people feet smell smells weird. and before I leave, he gives me a map app for my phone... Yay... Well, Now my search for the cocoons begin! Too bad there are TOO MANY PIDGEY'S! I guess this is what I get for not worshipping helix fossil. And now a weedle... Oh, and that apricorn man gives me some kind of basket to store the things in... And I may as well end it here until I defat a few of the Kakuna's...


	5. The Mystery Egg

**Chapter 4 - The mystery egg**  
Well, after about an hour of grinding on hoot hoots and kakuna's, I decide to get the egg. I walk into his house and receive the egg, then he tells me to have a nap... Then I wake up and prof oaks greets me and calls my Chickorita a rare pokemon... Maybe because there seems to be only one in existence in the ENTIRE region... Then he asks for help... DAMMIT! I'm already a slave for elm, I don't wanna be a slave for two people! He them gives me a pokething which records pokemon data. It also seems to be filled with info about pokemon I have seen but not scanned with the machine for some reason... He then tells me he is going to be late for his midnight radio show and gives me his number which I will never use. So, I make my way back to the lab then Elm calls me! And.. A DISASTER?! OH NO! DID THE CYNDAQUIL BURN DOWN THE LAB!? Well, he tells me to get back to the lab Asap, but I'm tired so I decide to fall asleep in the long grass, I'm sure he can put the fire out with totodile or something...


	6. The Redheaded boy

**Chapter 5 - The redheaded boy**  
After I wake up, I decided on a plan for a hoot hoot, which makes one a planned member of my party for later... So, I make my way back to the lab, turns out petal wants to go back to the lab too. And on the way back, that ginge- Redhead boy creeper from the lab walks up to me, calling my pokemon too good for me. He then says his pokemon is stronger and sends out a lv 5 cyndaquil (Why did you have to pick the cute one? It doesn't suit you). Well, I easily beat him with poison powder. He then yells about how he is going to be the best pokemon trainer, drops his trainer card and walks off. I read his name S-...

It's tiny and in cursive so I can only make out the S. He then yanks the card out of my hand and is like 'Oh no you saw meh name!' Then he ran off in fear. Well, I then continue to make my way back to the lab and there is some police dude who things I'm a ginge- Redhead boy that broke in and stole a pokemon since his rule is 'whoever did it will come back to the site'. Elm was probably about to say 'No I gave a pokemon to her' but Ethan interrupts and says I am innocent and has nothing to do with the crime, and he says that Me and him saw a red head boy, then the officer asks me for his name. I am tempted to say that his name is Ginger but his name looked like it was Silver, so I say that. The officer leaves to go look for Silver, who I shall call ginger from now on.

Ethan then leaves and I give the mystery egg to Elm. He freaks out and gets all excited since it may be a new discovery and starts researching it... But only after he freaks out about Oak giving me a pokedex and also after telling me to challenge the gyms. And he also tells me to talk to my maaaam. So I talk to maaaam and tell her everything that happened and she offers to save my money. I say yes because some random theif may steal my money. And now I am on my- Oh, ethan is playing with his perv Marill, but he decides to teach me how to catch pokemon. He encounters a rattata and the Marill also turns out be a girl (which is disturbing considering I'm one too), and then he catches the rattata and gives me 5 of his pokeballs. And NOW I am on my way to adventure at last!


	7. Setting sail for the sea of Adventure!

**Chapter 6 - Setting sail for the sea of adventure!**  
Well, I started grinding on geodudes and kakuna's until night came. Then I grind on Hoothoots for HP EV's. I found a Hoothoot I liked, caught her and named her Ticki (Pronounced: Tick-ee) since the pokedex entry said that her species tilts her head from side to side in time with seconds so I was like: SHE BE RELATED TO A CLOCK THAT TICKS! So, I trained her up by making her grind on her own family (They'll be fine I think).

And after I get bored of that, I decide to go to the town with the gyms. But then, I get stopped by some kid named Joey with a rattata! After I beat him, he offers me his phone number... Don't see the harm in that, But I have a feeling that I may start to hate him at some point... Well, I have figured out the move set for my current team members and most of my future team members... But I need a water type, and I'll also need two 'Slaves'... Or three... I'll use something like a Dialga or Arceus or a Mewtwo maybe... Now, Time for more grinding and Pointless battles!


	8. Light and the Shiny Leaf

**Chaper 7 - Light and the Shiny leaf**  
I spent all night sleeping. And decided to catch a Mareep in the morning. So I wake up in the morning and spend 10 mins searching for one. I catch her and name her Light, like all my other mareeps. So we grind and EV's for all of my team (Petal, Ticki, Light) and we get into tons of trouble with hoppips and mareeps with paralysing powers and synthesis. So after a few trips to the pokemon centre, my mareep (Light) Is taking a liking to me. And after I heal her paralysedness, she looks shocked and dances around in joy! What? It can't be... THIS early in the game? And she was only caught a few minutes ago!

ITS THE LEGENDARY SHINY LEAF! I quickly put it in my bag and use a sheet of paper to strap the name 'Light' onto it, since my other pokemon may find leaves like these. No idea what this thing does besides look all gold and shiny though. Then Joey calls me! He says if I am sleeping in... If I was, I would of not answered him, well, he says he was gonna catch a pidgeh, but he failed somehow. He ain't very good at catching pokmemon, maybe because he aint got any pokeballs? He then hangs up... Good. So, I then continue to train my mareep until she learns Thundershock.


	9. The Tower, the Badge and the Fossil

**Chapter 8 - The tower, the Badge and the Fossil**  
Well, I finally decide to go to the tower after making sure light learns thundershock. So I climb to the top of the tower, Ticki takes care of bellsprout after bellsprout, and I'm at the top after about 10 minutes! And... OH MY GAWD, IT'S GINGER! The elder tells him off for not treating his pokemon like his friends then ginger leaves by MAGIC TWIRLINGGGGG! I then battle the elder... More bellsprouts and a Hoothoot (mine is better).

Well, I beat him and he gives me flash. To bad this isn't the world of unbreakable TM's, or I would use it. Well, I use the magic rope to get out of there, I heal, then go to the gym. There are birdz eeeeverrryyywheeeere. Well, I beat the two regular trainers easily, now onto Falkner himself. He mentions that he will not stand for a simple electric attack to clip the birds wings... So I do just that with Lights thundershock! TROLOLOLOLOLOOLLLL! Well, the roost-using-obviously-hacked pidgeotto gives me a bit of trouble until it become paralysed, then I finish it. And once I get my badge, get the TM for roost and leave the building, Elm calls me and tells me to pick up the egg. Which I do. The aid he sent to deliver the egg seems confused though. Well, I make my way to route um... 29 i think, and receive a seed that is meant to make grass moves more powerful. I give it to petal since she is the only one that will get any use out of it. I also capture a Rattata and name her simply 'Rat' because rats live in gross sewers... But now I feel like I am being to mean to it, if you want me to change her nickname, get 10 people to sign a pension (just kidding). And then I make my way to the ruins of alph, but pick up rock smash from this guy near a dancing tree. THEN I enter the ruins. With rock smash, I make Rat crush the nearest rock. ! What is this? No... It can't be... It's...  
THE DOME FOSSIL!  
How? Why? So early in the game... But all I know is: It will protect me from those blasted pidgey's... And that is when I decided... I shall rename Rat, Diggy. I'm not religious so I don't follow helix fossil anyway... Maybe I should name a flareon 'prophet' while I'm at it... Hehehheheheheeee...  
Back to the adventure, I explore the ruins, break down a wall, fix up a picture that represents my new god and fall through the floor... I then break a few more rocks to find some shards and a geodude, then I leave to continue my adventure.


	10. Why?

**Chapter 9 - Why?**  
So I walk around, and what is this? THE EGG! IT'S HATCHING! It hatches into a cute togepi! ... To bad it has the ability I did not want: Hustle. It's useless on a togepi and it's family line, due to boosting attack, which Togepi and it's line does not excel at in any way. I name it 'Y', as is: Y U NO HAVE SENCE GRACE!? Well, I continue on my journey, using Y as a dummy pokemon (so I don't have the wrong pokemon gaining the wrong EV's from trainer pokemon since I will only be using Y for breeding once he evolves). And... Oh no... IT'S A CAVE! And you know what that means... ZUBAT'S! Zubat, Zubat, Zubat, Zubat, Zubat, Zubat, Zubat, GEODUDE, Zubat, Zubat, Zubat, Onix, Zubat, Zubat, Zubat, Zubat... Make it stop... PLEASE!

Well, I finally get out of the cave and it's raining... Doesn't seem to ever stop for some reason. I then try going into town, then see this guy wearing a black uniform bully this bald dude. He says he is part of team rocket which came back after 3 years... He then takes position in front of a pathway to a well that was made to worship slowpokes... Lovely. Well, now to go into town...


	11. Team Rocket Showdown!

**Chapter 10 - Team Rocket Showdown**  
I walk up to the guy who is blocking the way to the well. Aparently he is blocking it due to flooding or something... I walk into town in hopes of challenging the gym, and the guy's clone is blocking the entrance to that too... What? Why? Did the gym leader need a potty break? At least it is better than replacing your very being with three self-obsesed big sisters that suck at battling and would rather put on shows... Anywayyyyyy, I heal my party and go into this big house with an old man. His name is Krut and he talks about team rocket who are EVIL BAD GUYS then goes off to stop them. I follow him, turns out he scared off the grunt blocking the well then fell in. Turns out he hurt his back (I would imagine that you would if you fell about 10m onto solid rock) and I need to take care of team rocket... So three battles later, I am up against one of the admins or something with greenish-blueish hair but he goes down without a problem. He says that he is part of team rocket who has come back together after 3 years and says I must not stop their plans... Well, I stopped their slowpoke tails plan... His crooks leave, kurt comes to fetch me and tells me that I can give him apricorns so he can turn them into a balls. I don't give him any because I don't want to give away my precious food. Now onto the gym leader!


	12. Bugsy Battle!

**Chapter 11 - BUGSY BATTLE!**  
I walk into the gym, and see bottomless pits with rope and speider platforms above them. I hope on one and it starts MOVING! AHHHH! It leads me to a trainer, I beat him, hop back on the speider thing and then take the correct path, then beat up another kid. And now the ropes involve switches... Ger-reat. So I flip switches, travel on the spider and fight little kids with their bug pokemon to try and figure out how to get to the gym leader... After I beat the twins, I flip the switch which leads me on a path to another switch that I flip then finally I am at the gym leader! Bugsy! ... No idea what you are... Boy or Girl or both? And that hair does not look natural... First blue hair, now purple hair, what's next? Pink? Well, they tell me about bug pokemon and how they are going to be some kind of researcher on bugs or something... Then the battle ensues!

(Click on this link to watch the battle watch?v=2liSO0G4XZQ& Recommend watching in full screen, you don't have to watch it, but it's recommended)

But if you don't wanna watch it, in a nutshell, the battle goes like this:

I own the two cocoon pokemon (get a bit of trouble from poison sting), no idea why they aren't evolved, then I somehow easily beat Scyther and Light the Mareep becomes Light the Flaaffy! YAY!

Now that I have a badge that looks like a ledyba... Ladyba... However you spell it, it looks like one. I walk out of the gym, heal then as soon as I am about to enter the forest.. Epic music then - GINGERRRR! He asks if I beat team rocket, I say yes then he wants to battle me to make sure that I was tough enough to do so... I knock his team out and he walks off, not thinking to heal them... Oh, and he says that he only lost because his pokemon are weak... Sure sure... Now my next adventures lie beyond the forest! And maybe an adventure is also in the forest! Who knows?!


	13. Gotta Trozei them all!

**Chapter 12 - Gotta Trozei them all!**  
Hi, You're finally getting an update to this story! Here is my pokemon Diary:  
Day one: Pokemon Battle Trozei (Techincally it's called pokemon link over here but Trozei sounds cooler)  
Day two: Trozei  
Day three: Trozei  
Day four: Trozei  
Day five: Trozei  
Day six: Trozie and...  
I entered the forest, this kid wanted me to catch two farfetch'd for him or his boss would be mad. So I did that by solving a stick-walking-on puzzle that a four year old could solve... I get back the pokemon and his boss probably saw me do it and is glad to have Far and Fetche'd (best nicknames ever) back by his side and gives me cut for it. I teach it to Diggy and we make our way through the forest, and meet another kimono girl who seems to be lost. Y shows her the way out and she thanks him... Then she leaves, then I manage to leave.  
Day seven: Trozie...


	14. The daycare and Phone Numbers

**Chapter 12 - The daycare and Phone numbers**  
After I get out of the forest, I feel sick due to the bright light that I have not seen in a while. I battle a few people, add a few people in my phone that won't be as obnoxious as Joey, then walk toward the city, but I get stopped by Ethan. He shouts out to his grandpa who runs the daycare with his wife who is Ethan's grandma who is inside the daycare. She says that I must be his girlfriend, I turn a shade of red out of embarrassment since I think Ethan is hot (dat hair). He also blushes and asks her what she heck she is talking about, and then he mumbles the fact that we are just neighbours... IT'S A SIGN! The grandma then tells me to come any time I don't wanna raise my pokemon yet want them to level up... Or breed. Before Ethan runs off, he gives me his number, aww. He tells his grandma not to say anything and it's just what trainer do, but it's not really.

Then the grandpa gives me the daycare's phone number to alert me if the place catches on fire or something... goooood. Then I get ANOTHER phone number from a boy scout afterward... What? Is this the hip place for sharing phone numbers or something? I enter the city, welcomed to lovely music then go to heal. I try to go to the gym, but some girl is blocking it telling me that the gym leader went to go get a radio card. Before I go there though, I spot a tent, turns out it's the name raters house! Finally... I go in, and rename my rattata 'Diggy', All we need now is a flareon.

So I run to the place where I think this radio tower is and there is this rocket guy standing outside of it... Oh, you're totally not suspicious at all dude. I go in and I have to answer this quiz thing to get my own radio card. I talk to this girl named Whitney with Pink hair, she came here to get a radio card so AHHH! SHE'S THE GYM LEADER, WITH PINK HAIR! I HOPE THE NEXT HAIR COLOUR ISN'T DYED GREEN! Well, she says the quiz is hard.. I decide to try out the quiz and get her one to be nice. It's made up of five yes or no questions. The code is: Yes, Yes (Or no? Forgot instantly), No, Yes and No. Wow, that wasn't hard at all. I don't think whitney ever went to school...

Well now I can listen to the radio, Whitney congratulates me, says she kept getting the third one wrong (guess she doesn't know how to say no) then runs back to the gym. Good. Now I can go challenge it.


	15. The Bug catching contest

**Chapter 14 - The bug catching contest**  
Before challenging the gym, I decide to grind in trainers... All of the ones I can find... IN THE SUBWAY THING, ON ROUTE SOMETHING SOMETHING and once I finish, I decide to go to the park... But wait, the big catching contest is going on! So what the hell? I can win something If I participate.

So I signed up and used Light as my partner. Unfortunately, you can only keep one pokemon... I go from a beedril, to a Pinsr, then a Scyther! I awe in the glory it possesses, Paralyse it with Light then throw all the balls at it! I just BARELY caught it with Light hanging onto a string of life because it was dumb enough to keep using leer, false swipe and focus energy. I then retire and we are ready to see the results. Third place goes to Picnicker (Which is totally a girl guide) Cindy and her Metapod with 302 points. School kid Kipp places second with a Weedle that was worth 327... AND I WIN WITH MY SCYTHER! I hug it, it does not seem amused then I jump for joy and run around like I'm hyped up on coffee... Oh, she was worth 353 points... Possibly due to her full health. And I get a sun stone. And it feels kinda hot, not as hot as a what a fire stone would feel like probably, and thunder stone sounds boiling hot since lighting is hotter than the sun. Well, now to heal my team, grind on the trainers in the park and on the route beyond, THEN whitney!


	16. The killer cow

**Chapter 15 - The killer cow**  
I forgot to say that Ticki Evolved during the grinding session we had, and I caught a Vulpix and Named her Flannery... Hey, at least she isn't named after the evil Malva, and I'll work on her once I get the chance... Now, this was my plan for the gym: Beat a trainer, Pokemon centre, Beat a Trainer, Pokemon centre, beat a trainer... You get the Idea. Now, I was standing face to face with whitney... And due to my failed recording sessions, I had to do the battle THREE times... THREE! Oh, and I'm getting a master along with dinner. Just a nice detail that sounded interesting.

(The battle with whitney can be found here: /KsMjDlfrgGI Full screen recommended)

If you don't wish to watch the battle, this is how it sort of went down: The Celfairy was Pwned quickly because it lacked a good attacking move, and this one didn't try to defend itself. Once the Killer Cow was brought on the stage, that is where things got tricky. I had to put up reflect several times to survive its attacks because that thing is like the hulk. I believe poisoning it lead to it's demise.

Unfortunetly, Y and Diggy haven't evolved yet, I tried the sun stone on Flannery and I guess I need a hotter stone than that... So either Fire or thunder stone should work... Hope I can find one before the steel gym I have heard about! And I think I'm close to getting that eevee I wanted... So many foxes. And after the battle and the crying, she gives me the badge, a TM and tells me to check out this pokeathalon dome... Which I do, sounds awesome... I try it out but not before this old dude called... Mangus? With a poliwrath saying I'll be the next big pokeathalon star and whitney giving me some kind of red jumpsuit and ZOMG DIS IS BETTER DAN POKERMAHN AMEI! This should of totally returned in a later game... Yay! Breaking the fourth wall! I earn points to trade for items and I can talk to people to recive challenges for them, and there is this challenge room which I plan on completing... And I'm almost done with Trozei so you don't have to worry about that (Only the safari place to do and I'm about done with the game). I then go out and see this stand... The clerk gives me this blender to blend the apri-thingies into juice to enhance the power and skill and such of my pokemon for the pokeathalon things...


	17. The dancing tree & the revenge of Ginger

**Chapter 16 - The Dancing tree and the revenge of Ginger**  
After I finish having my fun at the pokeathalon dome, I go back on my merrily adventure but I am stopped by a tree! Time to use cut! ... but, it dances... Maybe I can get it to move instead? I try watering it so it will follow the water but it attacks me instead! Ahh! It's a pokemon! Well, After the sneak attack it did on me, I catch him and name him tree... Because why not? I then dew a few battles, collect a few apri-thingies and enter the next town (and heal of course).

I then notice this fancy building and decide to enter it. A team rocket guy then appears to be harassing a kimono girl into doing the hula, she refuses to do so so he goes insane and starts spinnin-... I mean dancing like a lunatic. I decide to stop his humiliation by challenging him to a battle. I easel defeat his under-leveled team and this old man thanks me for putting on a show and gives me HM03, surf... Oh yea... I'll need a surf slave now... I think that shiny gyrados will do. After healing, I enter this burnt tower. There are three dogs at the bottom of this pit so I feel the need to check them out. But this guy stops me. His name is Eusine and he is looking for suicune... He says he found it but refuses to go down there to see it himself... I guess he is short-sighted or something. I then talk to his friend Morty who is the gym leader of the town and he decided to investigate the tower for a bit (at least he isn't going all around the damn region for months with a dumb 10 year old).

I then attempt to check out the dogs and GINGER! I'VE MISSED YOUR FACE! He says he thinks I'm here to catch dem dogs to make meh look strong... Not really, I just wanna pet em... But now that you mention it, I may just do so. He says that he is the one destined to capture them and I'm only allowed to battle team rocket... He then shoves his gastly in my face so it's on! MORTAL COMBAAAAAT! I beat him easily then he walks off like he didn't loose. I then explore the ground floor... The underground floor will be explored tomorrow...


	18. Goodbye Y, Hello Doggies!

**Chapter 17 - Goodbye Y! Hello Doggies.**  
After this battle with a fire breather, Y evolves! YES! Now I can use him for breeding! Time to get that Sense Grace Togepi. Then Ethan calls me about the pokeathalon. Thanks. I then make my way downstairs but not before ramming into several pokemon (wish I had repels...). The doggies are then disturbed by my presence and run away, but the blue one looks at me before running away and then the suicune fanboy is all like 'OMG DID YOU SEE DAT!?'

Before running off, I go back upstairs and the gym leader doesn't seem to be anywhere so I guess he has gone back to the gym. But before I challenge the gym, I make it my duty to put Y in the daycare. Which I do. Bill also said earlier that I can visit him in goldenrod. I found his house and he gives me an eevee! Yay! I nickname her sun and Plan to evolve her into an Espeon (because they evolve into espeons when the sun is up ya see). So diggy is now my leading pokemon (for now). Diggy will be my placeholder until I need a true physical attacker. Which won't be for a while... Oh, and I still need that water slave...


	19. The Problem

**Chapter 18 - The problem**  
Ok, so I was checking my party, and I was kind of confused... I should have a spare space due to lack of Togepi and Swinub... Then I checked my team list and I forgot to put light on it... I face palmed and Sighed. Looks Like I will have to constantly keep switching my party members out. But, Once I go back to fetch the egg, I'll have a full party of permanent people! (sorry diggy). So that means saving before battles to be safe (so the wrong pokemon doesn't get the wrong EV's). Oh, I also did another bug catching thing and won with a kakuna worth 300-ish points.

And got another sun stone... That also reminds me: what prizes are there today for the pokeathalon? OOOOHHHHH, and now that my trozei Pokedex is 100%, I now have more reason to play SS! And there IS a fire stone in the prize shop today! Congratulations flannery, You're going to evolve!... But not just yet. She will be allowed to evolve once she learns flamethrower (lv. 24 in this game), Lucky her since that is only 9 levels away!


	20. This is starting to Tick me off

**Chapter 19 - This is starting to tick me off**  
Hi, haven't played in ages so I moved on to explorers of sky.  
Why haven't I been playing?  
Eggs.  
It's hard enough to hatch a female togepi (Only want one for bragging rights) yet alone one with sense grace since it's a 50/50 chance. And I need her to be my screen setup poke... And should I sell the TM's I won't use? Some are powerful but I won't use them on any of my team so... Should I just sell em for vitamins and other TM's I will use?  
Now, back onto sky, and I don't really care if this chapter is short.


	21. I'm not dead

**Chapter 20 - I'm not dead**  
I got spirit tracks, rented a few Wii games, wanna continue wind waker and watch a few rented movies so I put those things before soul silver, I thought: Why didn't I come back sooner? Then as soon as I loaded up my file, I remembered: the cursed egg challenge... So up and down goldenrod I go... weeeeee... I'll inform you once the perfect egg hatches.


	22. Eggs and Evolution

**Chapter 21 - Eggs and the Evolution**  
So last night, I had to hatch almost 50 eggs just to get the sense grace female togepi, of course it had a nature that boosted attack which got me mad but It's better than using a hustle togepi with a nature that decreases attack. Then in the morning, I got my team ready to do some battles to train for the fight at the gym! I went through Mt. Motar and beat up a few trainers, and not to long ago, after beating up a hiker.. SUN EVOLVES! ONLY AT LEVEL 7, OMG, QUICKEST HAPPINESS EVOLUTION SO FAAAAR! ZOMG! And Peace the togepi is level 8 so it'll probably be the quickest happiness evolution in the entire story. So I then continue to beat up trainers, using my stronger pokemon to beat up other pokemon so my weaker pokemon get the exp. and EV's...

I'll do the next chapter once I'm up to the gym (may or may not record it this time)... ACHOO!


	23. Baoba and a Lighthouse

**Chapter 22 - Baoba and a Lighthouse**  
So, I started the game late at night and went back to goldenrod to give my wittle togepi named peace a haircut to make her happier then slowly trotted back to Ecruteak (which I just call Eu-kra-tech) then trotted to the route to the left of it, the one that leads to Olivine... While walking, this guy called Baoba comes up to me and tells me about this safari zone he is working on, he then gives me his number so he can call me when it's ready. He then runs off. But before walking on, I look around this empty field for items and find super rare things like a nugget and PP up... That reminds me, I gotta go back to the pokeathalon place later to see the prizes and stuff...

After skipping a few trainers because my party needs healing, I make my way dan to Olivine! And here comes everyone's favourite antagonist... Ginger! I scream thinking he'll battle my hurt party but he doesn't wanna bother with me now, and he says that the city gym leader isn't here so no one can get their badge! YAY! (Ya see cilian? This is why you shouldn't of left, now 1/3 of the kids can't get their badges!) She is taking care of a sick pokemon but why can't she just take the sick pokemon to a pokemon centre or take care of the sick pokemon at the gym? Ginger then fakes sadness and says to just release the sick pokemon because he thinks pokemon that can't battle are worthless. He tells me to go train at the lighthouse... Good idea! But I heal first, beat the trainers in the earlier route, heal again then battle a few guys in the lighthouse, heal after my team gets hurt a ton by a flock of pidgey's, buy some super potions, continue climbing up the lighthouse, oh yea, many people gave me their phone number and a caught a meouth earlier because pay day + Amulet coin = Rich.

Well, I battle a few guys and then go through this door which makes me fall from the sky... Ow, my feet. Well, I landed on a kind of balcony thing and the view is nice. Then there is this open doorway which I go through of course. Then battle a few more guys, pick up a few items and make it to the top! The gym leader named Jasmine asks me to get some medicine from the pharmacy across the sea in another town because she can't leave Amphy but she needs the medicine... Here's an idea: Stuff it in a poke ball and take it with you! Or take it to your local pokemon centre since they can heal up poisoned pokemon in a matter of seconds, so I'm sure a sick pokemon can be healed too. But then I remember that I can't use surf due to not having the fourth badge! So I head back to Eucrateck to challenge the gym!


	24. The ghostly ghosts with a pinch of Emile

**Chapter 23 - The ghostly ghosts, with a pinch of Emile**  
After I groom peace several times to get her to like me, I run out of things to train on and enter the gym! It's full of ghosts (Spefically the Gastly family) and if you fall off the walkway, you.. Die? But then you get teleported back to the start of the gym so I donno... I beat an old lady, then go to the pokemon centre. And the lights turn back on once I come back so the gimmick is kind of pointless. Peace evolves after one of the old lady battles but I can't remember which one. And sooner than I think, I'm up to hot gym leader number 2 Morty! He has a Gastly, two haunters and a Gengar.

My team sweeps em, and Noctowl has a hypnosis-off with the Gengar. And when I was up to the last Haunter, I trolled him. He was at half health and doing everything to KO me without using curse. He ran out of PP and was forced to use curse. Trolling = successful! I get the badge, the TM shadow ball, and now I need a water type, which is something I don't have... I look through my pokedex for easy to get water types and then I notice whooper... YES, PERFECT, SHOW ME YA MOVES! I then notice they only appear in the grass at night... INITIATE NAPPING!  
Zzzz...  
zzz...  
zzzzz...  
z...  
Huh? What's poking me? A WHOOPER! I then notice that I have no pokeballs, I facepalm then buy two great balls. The whooper walks up to me, I throw one of the great balls at it and I catch it. I name him after the Whooper loving Emile. He used to be champion of the region you know! I also think that he is Ethan's father...? Maybe? Anyway, he loves whoopers. Now I am able to swim across the ocean, buy hopping on poor little Emile and making him swim for about an hour! Yea... I haven't done the act yet and I already feel sorry for him! And I already have a fly slave too (since I aint wasting it on Ticki since she does NOT specialise in physical attack) so Emile will only have to do one trip... But it will take a while due to all the trainers...


	25. The trip across the Whirl Seas

**Chapter 24 - The trip across the whirl seas  
**It was finally time for Emile's journey, he is at the front of the party, Ticki is taking a break in the PC and the gang is ready to exp grind on swimmers! For the first few minutes, I have to keep going back to shore to heal my team. After the 7th time of doing so, I accidentally make it to the town across the sea! I say accidentally since I have not beaten all trainers. But young Emile has grown stronger, he's about level 15... When does he evolve?

And speaking of evolution, Flannery still needs to earn her right to evolve. I then make it back to this town to heal up. But I think I need to surf around some more... And I have been playing a lot less of Animal Crossing which isn't a good sign... Thought this chapter would be longer but all I have to do in this town is the the medicine... Right?


End file.
